The Warrior's Law
by AgentPinky
Summary: Clarke Griffin disliked the laws of the Woods Clan. Her greatest fear was to be married to a warrior. Even if she falls in love, she may resent her lover because of it.


Chapter One

Clarke Griffin hit the ground flat on her back, momentarily losing her breath. Lincoln smirked, successfully pinning the blonde girl. Clarke asked him to teach her how to fight and told him not to go easy on her, which the grounder obligingly followed.

"Why do you let _it_ treat you that way?" she heard from behind her.

Clarke took a hard breath but instead came out a low growl. She really disliked that comment from Finn, one of her fellow Arkers. Insensitive remarks made Finn sound immature.

Clarke tried not to roll her eyes while flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder. She sat up and narrowed her bright blue eyes at Finn. "His name is Lincoln and not _it_. He's like family to me."

It had been 5 months since Lincoln arrived and from that time, the huge grounder had spent it with Clarke. They've been training every day for a few months now and she even asked him to teach her some Trigedasleng. She had grown to like the man and even see him as a big brother.

Tension between the Sky people and The Wood Clan had increased ever since idiots violated the grounder's laws, and now they're in the verge of war. Fortunately, a truce had been arranged between the Sky people and the grounders in which a representative from both parties have to spend 6 months in their camp in the hopes that they learn from each other. Curiosity got the better of Octavia Blake because she willingly volunteered to go to Ton DC and Lincoln was sent to Camp Jaha. In addition, they agreed that both camps will be closed-up tight that no one is allowed contact and no one is to enter except if given special consideration or in dire need.

Finn was taken aback by Clarke's answer. Clearly, he had gotten her angry. Her huge blue eyes were scary when they narrowed like that. Clarke isn't a short person and all the training she had been doing made her quite frightening.

But the last thing Finn wanted was to piss Clarke off. He had been trying to get with her for months now. It was driving him crazy that she was spending all her time with Lincoln. Despite the fact that she had refused him in several occasions. He wouldn't give up, and he's still determined to change her mind. Clark is, without a doubt, the most attractive woman in camp, and on top of that, she's the chancellor's daughter.

He smirked at her, pretending he didn't know what she was mad about, since the idea of a grounder being family to her is absurd. Although, Lincoln had adapted to their ways, he's still not one of them.

"Be honest Clarke, he isn't your brother. These grounders are beneath us with their mindless and barbaric ways." Finn said.

Before Lincoln can draw his sword, Clarke quickly flipped up and pinned the boy down. Putting pressure on the boy's neck with her elbow. Clarke whispered in his ear "That's true. Which is why I said "just like". He may not be my brother but it'll be wise of you to show him respect." She pressed harder, making the boy desperately catch for his breath, "I may not agree with some of their ways but it will be wise not to disrespect him again because if he doesn't kill you, I will."

Clarke released him and walked to stand beside Lincoln. She gently placed her hand on his arm and softly spoke in Trigedasleng to him.

Finn stood up and looked at the handsome feature of the grounder. He knew that it will be hard for him to compete against Lincoln's perfect looks and abilities. Seeing the interaction between the two, Finn now understood why Clarke had been turning him down. She has a handsome warrior at her disposal to give pleasure to her.

"You should have said he was your lover." He narrowed his eyes at the warrior but his words were for Clarke. "I should've…"

Soft laughter interrupted him. Both melodic and infectious, the kind of laugh that you just can't help but also smile. Simply hearing Clarke laugh had the ability to take his mind of his jealous anger, especially since the laugh was genuine humor.

Clarke stopped laughing and said, "I'm so sorry Finn. You shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion", wiping some tears off her eyes, "Have you been listening to me? I told you, he's like a brother to me. Do you honestly think I was lying?"

Finn showed no emotion and Clarke just sighed knowing that the boy won't listen to her. Accepting defeat, Clarke turned to Lincoln, "Help me out Linc!?".

Without expression, the warrior replied, "Clarke and I are merely friends."

"That's really convincing..", Finn said not believing a word "Do you think…?"

Once again, Clark interrupted the boy, "Stop. I've had enough of this." Clark turned around and walked away. Lincoln followed behind, leaving a stunned Finn.

While walking back to camp, Clarke recalls Finn's words. Whether she liked it or not, she had to agree with him. Some of the grounder's laws are barbaric and harsh, like this one particular law that a grounder can discipline his own woman. She heard it could go on for hours in which the warrior uses sexual desire to punish his woman and leaving her without any hope of release, making her beg and cry. And it also depends on the gravity of the offense.

That is her greatest fear to be married to a grounder. Even if she falls in love, she may resent her lover because of it.

A/N: Ok I have a confession to make. I haven't watched the series yet but I've been reading some of Clexa stories and now I'm hooked. I apologize if some details are wrong, again I haven't watched the series yet. Sorry for the grammar too. So guys let me know what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
